


Uchuu Senshi Spectoria

by kiske084



Category: Metal Hero - Fandom, Original - Fandom, Original Work, Tokusatsu, メタルヒーローシリーズ | Metal Hero Series
Genre: Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiske084/pseuds/kiske084
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O império Zayga necessita da água da terra para reviver seu imperador, para detê-los foi criada a organização MF (Metal Force), Watanuki Inui é um ex policial que agora luta contra o império como Spectoria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiske084](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiske084/gifts), [SuryiaTsukiyono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuryiaTsukiyono/gifts), [Tokusatsu fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tokusatsu+fans).



  
  
**Cap01 – O misterioso herói branco.**  
  
 **Narração:**  Ano de 20XX, O Japão foi deixado para trás após a ONU ter sido subornada por invasores do império maligno conhecido como Zayga. Quarenta Por cento da água do país já foi perdida, o exército japonês, assim como a policia japonesa foram proibidos de se rebelar contra os invasores. Houve uma revolta por grande parte do exército e da polícia, mas a maioria foi morta e outros foram demitidos de seus cargos. Tudo parecia estar perdido, mas...  
  
[Local: Reservatório de água de Tóquio]  
  
Da região era o um dos reservatórios do país que não foi atacado pelo império do mal ainda. Os soldados de Zayga matavam os civis sem misericórdia. Eles tinham olhos vermelhos esbugalhados, uma boca enorme, eram todos na cor de azul e ultrajavam uma simples armadura com apenas uma ombreira, um peitoral e botas na cor ciana.   
\- Socorro, alguém nos salve! – disse um dos operários do local antes de ter seu peito perfurado pela mão direita de um dos alienígenas. Era um homem careca de estatura baixa. Os demais que ainda estavam vivos já não viam esperanças e tudo parecia estar perdido quando subitamente um dos soldados de Zayga teve sua cabeça perfurada por um raio laser vermelho que havia vindo de forma misteriosa.  
  
\- O que foi isso? – questionou um dos soldados que segundos depois, todos olhavam em direção aonde havia vindo aquele tiro certeiro. Tantos os vilões como os frágeis civis viram um sujeito misterioso de armadura reluzente branca e alguns detalhes eletrônicos, ele estava segurando em sua mão esquerda uma pistola laser. Alguns dos civis se sentiram esperançosos de imediato e chamavam o tal guerreiro de *Uchuu Keiji Gyaban.  
-Graças a deus alguém veio nos ajudar.– Disse uma criança de cabelos curtos e roupas escolares nas cores branca e azul.  
O herói de metal saltou para frente ficando propositalmente na frente dos alienígenas para que os civis pudessem fugir para um local mais seguro. Ele estava agachado estendendo para o lado direito seu braço direito e aos poucos se materializava uma espada prateada em sua mão. Os soldados estavam rodeando o sujeito misterioso enquanto isso e ele não dizia uma só palavra, parecia confiante para combater o império maligno.  
  
 **[[Abertura]](http://youtu.be/tJCtp007LRg)**  
  
\- Os civis já foram então... –Disse o herói misterioso numa voz ríspida. – Podemos já começar.  
Lentamente uma luz branca banhava a espada do herói enquanto os soldados corriam desesperadamente em sua direção. Ao iluminar o sabre totalmente o misterioso herói se levanta e ao mesmo tempo executa um golpe derradeiro com sua arma dando giro horizontal de trezentos e sessenta graus. Uma lamina energética branca rodeava a espada e ao mesmo tempo em que ao tocar os adversários, eles explodiam.  
-Zantetsuken... Turn Slash!- Disse o sujeito de armadura branca após executar seu ataque finalizador. Após o golpe final, ele olhou para os arredores para ver se restava algum soldado de Zayga ou algum civil inocente, mas apenas vinha em sua direção um homem de cabelos olhos, camisa social colete, calças e sapatos pretos, usava uma gravata vermelha e cinto marrom. (Ator : Ken Watanabe)  
  
\- Se acostumou com a armadura “Spectoria” mais cedo do que eu esperava. – comentou o homem para o herói misterioso que aos poucos desfazia sua transformação enquanto uma luz branca cobria todo o guerreiro de branco aos poucos que a luz se desfazia já podia ver a forma humana do mesmo. Um jovem de cabelos até a nuca, blusa cinza, camiseta branca, calça jeans comum e um tênis All Star Vermelho.(Ator: Hiromufi Araki – Rio de Gekiranger)  
   
\- Devo tudo à chance que você me deu para salvar o máximo de pessoas possíveis daqueles miseráveis, chefe Kazama. – Respondeu o moço.  
\- Aqueles azuinhos são apenas peixes pequenos, a verdadeira batalha contra o império Zayga ainda não começou.  
  
[Local: Base do império Zayga, meia hora depois ]  
  
É uma gigantesca nave com tons de azuis que tinha uma forma de “estátua” que lembrava uma sereia. Tinha detalhes todos azuis e com pedras vermelhas. A nave era do império do Zayga, os generais e soldados são liderados pela imperatriz Alcmena. Uma bela mulher de cabelos e olhos castanhos escuros usava uma tiara um pouco grande azul com uma pedra brilhando ao centro e seu vestido era azul e as mangas eram rosadas. Ela estava sentada de modo sensual em seu trono prateado com um olhar de deboche com seus capangas.(Atriz: Natsuki Okamoto - Princesa Yassha de Fuuma no Kojiro)  
   
\- Trinta de vocês Zagoydes sendo apagados pro apenas um sujeito de armadura branca? – Ela riu sadicamente. – Em apenas tão pouco tempo eu esperava que vocês soldadinhos incompetentes durassem um pouco mais. – Ela se levantou do trono e andava ao redor da base. - Mas agora a questão é... Quem ousa interferir nos planos da ressurreição do nosso imperador?  
-Ouvi dos terráqueos que o sujeito da armadura branca é o lendário Uchuu Keiji Gyaban. – respondeu um dos soldados.  
-Gyaban?Se for ele mesmo, teremos grandes problemas. – Ela sentou ao trono. – Não vamos tirar conclusões precipitadas, tirando Scifer que veio primeiro que nós e se infiltrou na ONU para manipular tudo ao nosso favor, os demais generais ainda não chegaram então nesse caso...KUNOICHI NÚMERO 1 E KUNOICHI NÚMERO 2.  
Duas belas jovens que trajavam uma roupa de kunoichi com a cor azul ciano com borda azul marinho apareceram rapidamente de maneira agia, uma tinha cabelo castanho e a outra cabelos pretos. Logo que apareceram fizeram reverencia a vilã.  
   
\- As suas ordens Mestra Alcmena. – Disse a Kunoichi de cabelo preto.  
\- Descubram quem é o sujeito da armadura branca e de brinde mostrem a ele o que acontece quem atrapalha os planos do império Zay.. – subitamente a mulher foi interrompida.  
\- Eu gostaria de ir também senhora Alcmena. – disse uma voz misteriosa.  
\- Quem está aí?  
Uma breve cortina de fumaça surgiu por algum momento enquanto a mesma voz continuou. – ninguém além de mim... Monstro Espacial Ninja Oznah. – A fumaça ia desaparecendo em seguida. O monstro era todo azul com roupa ciana com detalhes amarelos, tinha olhos vermelhos e orelhas pontudas.  
   
\- Deixe-me dar o merecido castigo ao sujeito da armadura branca.  
\- Bom... Nesse caso Kunoichis 1 e 2 , quero que auxiliem o Ninja Oznah e deem o merecido castigo ao usuário da armadura branca.  
As ninjas reverenciavam a bela vilã.  
  
[Local: Alguma rua de Tóquio, Momentos depois]  
  
Após o aparecimento do herói de branco, os ataques alienígenas cessaram naquele momento e os pontos comerciais voltaram a funcionar normalmente, os japoneses se enchiam de esperança com os boatos espalhados sobre o herói que derrotou os soldados de Zayga facilmente. O jovem moço de blusa cinza estava em uma pequena barraca de Sushi comendo pacificamente ao mesmo tempo em que ouvia sobre boatos sobre o novo herói.  
\- “Consegui o poder que precisava para peitar de frente o império Zayga mas uma coisa dita pelo Kazama me preocupa...” – Parou de comer o Sushi, apoiou seus braços sobre o balcão e ficou bem pensativo. – “A batalha nem sequer começou... Suponho que terei que enfrentar algo ainda maior, mas por agora continuarei minha patrulha e...” - Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz feminina que o chamava.  
\- Watanuki.  
Ele olhou para o lado direito de onde vinha o chamado e ele avistou uma moça de cabelos castanhos , camisa azul clara , colete , saia e sapato azul de policial. (Atriz: Maari)  
-A.Aoi Chan.  
   
\- Há quanto tempo. – Sorriu a moça que se aproximava do jovem moço. – Como tem passado?  
\- Sobrevivendo... – Watanuki respondeu tentando esboçar um sorriso.  
\- Fiquei preocupada depois que você se demitiu da polícia... O que tem feito?  
\- Apenas um bico ou outro, mas com todas essas invasões alienígenas por aqui, a situação anda um pouco difícil.  
\- Eu entendo... – A conversa foi subitamente interrompida por gritos de civis e algumas explosões. O herói e a jovem policial foram ver o que estava havendo e ao chegarem no destino da onde vinha os gritos e explosões, Watanuki e Aoi veem As Kunoichis e o monstro do império Zayga alem dos soldados do império maligno.  
\- São eles... E dessa vez parece que dessa vez trouxeram seus lideres. – comentou o ex policial.  
\- Humanos...Um homem de armadura branca matou nossos homens e ousou nos desafiar e nós desafiamos esse mesmo homem da armadura branca a aparecer novamente. – disse o monstro ninja segurando um dos civis pela cabeça e erguendo ao alto como se ele fosse um troféu.  
\- Miseráveis. – O herói cerrava os punho fixando seu olhar de ódio querendo ir de imediato.  
Aoi notou o olhar de ódio e rancor de seu ex parceiro de trabalho e novamente se preocupou. Watanuki sabia que não podia ir agora, pois sua identidade estaria comprometida, principalmente porque sua antiga colega de trabalho estava do seu lado. Ele deu alguns passos a frente, mas a policial o segura pelo braço dizendo.-Watanuki eu entendo que você quer ir lá se vingar pelo que aconteceu com a sua família mas é perigoso.  
\- Está errada Aoi. – Respondeu olhando fixamente para os vilões. – Não é vingança, simplesmente não posso deixar que mais pessoas inocentes sejam mortas por Zayga.  
\- Mas é loucura você ir lá sem uma arma, você vai morrer se for até lá.  
A vontade do ex policial de ir fazer justiça falou mais alto e então ele respirou fundo e seu instinto lhe dizia para confiar na sua amiga e então ele diz. – Aoi você promete guardar segredo?  
\- Como assim ?Eu não compreendo.  
\- A verdade é que eu sou... O tal homem da armadura branca.- disse olhando fixamente para Aoi que o impacto de suas palavras e a tal revelação a chocou dizendo. –I.Inacreditável. – Soltava o braço de seu antigo parceiro policial ao mesmo tempo em que o olhava de maneira preocupada e chocada.   
Enquanto isso o terrível monstro ainda continuava a matar os civis, ele estava segurando um humano pelo pescoço e o erguendo como troféu e disse em voz alta. – Apareça logo, homem da armadura branca. – Subitamente ele vê o ex policial saltando em sua direção, foi tão rápido que a voadora de Watanuki o acertou fazendo cair no chão e ao mesmo tempo largar o homem que estava em apuros, o herói diz para o civil fugir rapidamente enquanto o monstro ninja se levantava do golpe surpresa.  
As kunoichis de Zayga e os soldados Zagoydes cercaram o jovem de blusa cinza enquanto ele estava posicionado para lutar.  
\- Não podia ficar apenas olhando e deixar vocês fazendo o que querem Zayga.  
\- Você tem muita coragem humano. – Disse Oznah.  
\- Tenho muito mais do que coragem pra acabar com vocês.  
Os vilões riram da cara de Watanuki enquanto ele disse. – Podem rir o quanto quiserem porque eu quero que vocês se lembrem muito bem, pois eu serei aquele que irá chutar a bunda de vocês. – Ele abaixou os braços formando um “X” fazendo rapidamente aparecer como se fosse mágica um relógio de aparência futurista, depois levantou rapidamente o braço esquerdo o cruzando e aproximando de sua boca e gritou. – CROSS CHANGER!  
   
Uma luz branca cobria todo o teu corpo fazendo se materializar aos poucos sua armadura branca de combate. No momento em que começou a aparecer a luz branca , os habitantes de Zayga olharam espantados para a luz que encobria o moço e ao verem finalmente quem eles procuravam eles veem logo de cara o herói já posicionado.  
\- N.Não pode ser. – disse Aoi pasma ao ver a transformação ocorrida.  
-Então é você mesmo... Homem da armadura branca.  
-A...E quero que lembrem do meu nome. – Ele então se apresentou rapidamente. – Me chamem de Spectoria. UCHUU SENSHI SPECTORIA!  
  
 **Narração:**  Para deter o temido império Zayga surge um novo herói, Watanuki Inui é um ex policial que agora se tornou o guerreiro do espaço, Uchuu Senshi Spectoria. A dura batalha ainda está prestes a começar.  
  
 ****つづく...****  
  
 **[[Encerramento]](http://youtu.be/1F6rnRYkzPc)**  
  
[Próximo episódio]  
  
Inicia-se o temido confronto entre Spectoria e o império Zayga, o primeiro desafio de nosso herói é o monstro ninja Oznah e as kunoichis 1 e 2. O misterioso Kazama conta a Aoi sobre as reais intenções de Zayga e parte do passado de Watanuki Inui é revelado.  
  
 **In the next chapter soon…  
  
** *Uchuu Keiji Gyaban é o primeiro herói da franquia Metal Hero criado pela empresa Toei .


	2. Cap02 – O início de uma árdua batalha.

  
 Redução da imagem: 48% do seu tamanho original [ 1055 x 634 ]

  
  
[Local: Alguma rua de Tóquio]  
  
 **Narração:**  Zayga conseguiu praticamente Quarenta por cento da água do Japão, o país inteiro havia entrado em desespero, mas quando tudo parecia estar perdido surge um novo herói e seu nome é...  
  
Uma luz branca cobria todo o teu corpo fazendo se materializar aos poucos sua armadura branca de combate. No momento em que começou a aparecer a luz branca , os habitantes de Zayga olharam espantados para a luz que encobria o moço e ao verem finalmente quem eles procuravam eles veem logo de cara o herói já posicionado.  
\- N.Não pode ser. – disse Aoi pasma ao ver a transformação ocorrida.  
-Então é você mesmo... Homem da armadura branca.  
   
-A...E quero que lembrem do meu nome. – Ele então se apresentou rapidamente. – Me chamem de Spectoria. UCHUU SENSHI SPECTORIA!  
  
Narração: Para deter Zayga surge um novo herói, Watanuki Inui é um ex policial que agora se tornou o guerreiro do espaço, Uchuu Senshi Spectoria. A dura batalha ainda está prestes a começar.  
  
 **[[Abertura]](http://youtu.be/tJCtp007LRg)**  
  
Cap02 – O início de uma árdua batalha.  
  
  
\- Ataquem Zagoydes. – Ordenou o monstro  
  
Os soldados azulados avançavam em direção ao herói que saltou para cima sacando logo de cara sua pistola laser. – SPECTO BEAM. – Gritou o herói que durante o salto ele girava e atirava em cada Zagoyde que era perfurado pelo laser vermelho. Após o termino do salto ele avançou como se estivesse voando em direção a um dos alienígenas sacando rapidamente seu sabre que aparecia como mágica novamente nas mãos de Spectoria. – ZANTETSUKEN. – Ele cortou ao meio em seguida o soldado inimigo enquanto mais dois soldados o cercavam e ele executou o mesmo golpe giratório da primeira vez girando em Trezentos e Sessenta Graus, mas a espada não estava com a luz laser como na luta anterior, o golpe certeiro fez com que cortasse a cabeça dos Zagoydes.  
\- Maldito. – Disse o monstro ninja.  
Era a vez das Kunoichis atacarem, elas avançaram em direção ao herói e os Três trocavam golpes básicos. Mesmo sendo Dois contra Um não dava para saber aquele momento quem seria o vencedor, o monstro espacial apenas observava o combate como se ele quisesse analisar a força do seu adversário.   
O combate com as kunoichis continuava em pé de igualdade até que Oznah tomou a iniciativa avançando em direção ao herói conseguindo derrubá-lo fazendo sair de sua mão direita chuvas de pétalas que foram em direção ao herói como se fosse um enxame de abelhas, o golpe derradeiro fez com que Spectoria rolar ao chão.  
  
\- Watanuki. – Aoi gritou preocupada com seu ex parceiro pretendia ir lá ajudá-lo mas subitamente foi impedida com a chegada do misterioso homem asiático que tem conhecimento sobre o Spectoria.  
  
\- Está tudo bem...ele não será derrotado por esse monstro.  
\- Q. quem é você?  
\- Meu nome é Kazama Ryo, sou o chefe da organização “Metal Force”, nossa organização quem criou a armadura Spectoria com a intenção de deter o império Zayga.  
-Então foi você quem deu esse poder ao Inui.  
-De fato. – Respondeu Kazama. – Depois que Watanuki se demitiu como policial ele tentou fazer justiça com as próprias mãos, assim como vários policiais que se recusaram o suborno de Zayga, o conheci numa noite densa em que ele foi encarar os vilões sem armas certas.  
  


QUOTE

[Flashback]

[Usina hidrelétrica do Japão, Vários meses atrás.]

Parecia um dia como outro qualquer, todos trabalhando na usina japonesa até o momento não acontecendo nada de anormal; Era horário de almoço e os operários estavam curtindo o horário de folga naquele momento.  
\- Ei Takeshi você armou o esquema com as garotas? – disse um dos operários que era um homem careca de aproximadamente 40 anos.   
\- Claro aquela casa noturna é a melhor da região. – respondeu o outro funcionário que era um homem de cabelos curtos e tinha aproximadamente 26 anos. – Isso se aqueles gaijins analfabetos não encherem lá.  
\- A sim...Eles são do Brasil. – todos os operários riram em seguida naquele momento do almoço e tudo parecia estar normal até que o careca vê alguém estranho e questiona. – Ei...Tem um mendigo aí. O que diabos ele tá aprontando? – Coçou a cabeça. – Bom... Eu vou expulsá-lo daí. - Foi em direção ao suspeito. Chegando lá o funcionário disse de maneira. – Ei aqui é propriedade particular, pode ir vazando daqui. – O mendigo ignorou e subitamente do seu braço esquerdo começou a se transformar em “canudos” azuis e um pouco transparentes que perfuravam o tubo de água e aos poucos se transformava num ser espacial com uma roupa colada azul e sua feição lembrando a de um peixe.  
O velho homem se assustou ao ver tamanha cena e gritou de maneira desesperada – UM MONSTRO. - Correu para tentar fugir do sujeito misterioso que sugava a água. Os demais ouviram o grito e foram averiguar o que estava havendo e viram o alienígena sugando o tudo de água.  
\- UM MONSTRO. – Gritou outro dos funcionários.  
\- ELE ESTÁ SUGANDO A AGUA. – Gritou o outro.  
Um dos operários estava com uma Pa, olhou para o monstro misterioso e pensou em detê-lo porem, mais alienígenas com a mesma feição do que estava sugando a água começaram a aparecer cercando os operários que começavam a se desesperar.  
Enquanto isso em alguns outros cantos da usina, mais desses alienígenas surgiam e sugavam água do local e soltavam raios lasers através de suas mãos para destruir a usina em seguida.A policia japonesa apareceu em seguida.  
\- Mas... o que diabos são eles? – perguntou Watanuki não acreditando no que estava vendo. Ele vestia um terno e calça cinza, tinha cabelos até a nuca e estava de sapatos pretos.   
Eles começavam a atirar nos seres espaciais e não se podia saber quem estava levando a melhor, o policial de terno estava desviando dos ataques dos extraterrestres e algumas vezes os derrubava com tiros de revolver e alguns golpes básicos. Alguns policiais ao seu redor estavam sendo mortos.  
\- Miseráveis. – disse o policial derrubando um dos vilões com um chute e vendo seus companheiros morrendo.

[Delegacia de policia japonesa, meia hora depois]

Era uma delegacia como todas as outras delegacias de polícia do Japão, com sua tecnologia mediana, varias mesas, cadeiras brancas e cinza e na parede alguns quadros de criminosos diversos. Os policiais estavam em reunião para falar da decisão do governo sobre os ataques aliens. Quem tomava a palavra era um homem careca de óculos e aparentava ter Quarenta anos.  
\- O governo disse para ficarmos fora do caso e não fazermos nada.   
\- O quê? – disse o policial de terno que sobreviveu ao ataque dos Zagoydes.  
\- Ordens do governo. – o chefe de policia se levantou – Estamos proibidos de fazer qualquer coisa, o governo resolveu se render ao ataque dos alienígenas.  
O jovem de terno se exaltou e bateu com as duas mãos na mesa de seu chefe questionando em voz alta.- E aí a gente deixa esses monstros tocarem o puteiro?  
-WATANUKI. –Disse o chefe em voz alta.  
\- Chefe, é brincadeira que vamos ficar aqui de braços cruzados enquanto eles fazem o que bem entendem não é?  
\- Não temos condições de combatê-los. – respondeu. – E também o governo está pensando ainda como agir perante ao suborno.  
\- Como assim pensar? Que absurdo é esse?  
\- Eles são mais poderosos do que o normal, deu pra perceber que suas armas e tecnologia estão além da compreensão humana.  
\- E vamos ficar aqui parados?  
-Vamos...isso é uma ordem.  
Inui apenas deixou sua arma e seu distintivo sob a mesa do seu chefe sem dizer uma palavra dizendo apenas as seguintes palavras. – Me demito. – virou as costas para seu superior enquanto o clima era de silêncio, ao fundo da sala um homem misterioso de roupas pretas e óculos escuros observava o ex-policial.

[Alguma rua de Tóquio, momentos depois]

Alguns dos alienígenas estavam atacando os civis, nãohavia nem exército e nem polícia para defendê-los por causa da subornação alienígena, O ex-policial apareceu pouco depois indignado ainda pela invasão alien e pelo arrego do governo e também da policia. Pegou um pedaço de cano que estava ao chão e correu de maneira revoltada acertando um Zagoyde a um, um dos soldados do império tentou ataca-lo fazendo que os “dedos” de uma de suas mãos crescessem mas Inui desviou rolando para o lado fazendo que o golpe derradeiro acertasse o seu companheiro alien que desintegrava aos poucos.  
-Essa foi por pouco. – comentou o asiático.  
Um dos aliens foi acertado de nada por uma voadora dada pelo mesmo homem misterioso que observava Inui na delegacia anteriormente. Ele revelou ser o Kazama que apareceu diante do ex-policial e o adverte.  
\- Nessas condições não poderá vencer Zayga agora, venha comigo e eu te darei as ferramentas necessárias.  
-Fe.ferramentas?  
\- Quer derrotar Zayga certo? Então venha comigo.  
Naquele momento as palavras do “homem misterioso’’ o chocaram e lhe deram de imediato alguma esperança e então os dois fogem dos alienígenas enquanto tem a chance.

  
  
[Fim do Flashback e voltando aos tempos atuais]  
  
\- Depois que eu o ajudei a fugir e levei até a minha base da MF e contei sobre o império e sobre Spectoria, escolhi Inui por causa do seu espírito guerreiro. Anteriormente tínhamos outro candidato, mas por causa de uma doença gravíssima ele não pode aguentar a armadura por muito tempo e foi pouco tempo depois que encontrei Inui, o escolhi e o treinei com a armadura já que a armadura é inspirada no lendário Gyaban e hoje Watanuki Inui voltou como Spectoria.  
-Entendi.  
  
Voltando a cena da luta, naquele momento o herói estava tendo uma disputada com espadas com o monstro ninja.  
\- Ainda não desistiu? – Perguntou o vilão para Spectoria.  
\- Mas é claro que não.  
O monstro desapareceu como mágica rapidamente e reapareceu por trás do herói o atacando pelas costas. O ataque certeiro fez que saísse algumas faíscas da armadura branca do herói, seguidamente após o ataque de espada, Oznah o acertou com um chute e novamente desapareceu como mágica.  
\- Miserável. – Disse Spectoria olhando para vários lados a procura do monstro. Para onde olhava aparecia inúmeras “cópias” do mesmo com os braços cruzados e o rodeando ao mesmo tempo em que ria do herói.  
\- SPECTO BEAM. – Gritou o herói ao atirar com sua pistola laser novamente para acertar um dos clones do monstro espacial, no entanto a cópia acertada apenas desapareceu após o tiro.  
\- É inútil. – Disse Oznah. – Mesmo que você destrua todos os clones eu posso criar mais clones facilmente e aparecer quando eu bem entender para acabar com você homem da armadura branca.  
\- Aaa Maldito... SPECTO BEAM. – Gritou o herói ao atirar com sua pistola laser pela terceira vez e várias vezes seguidas sendo cada tiro em direção a um clone diferente. Quando estava restando somente Três, o monstro espacial se multiplicava novamente e as cópias usaram o seu golpe derradeiro da chuva de pétalas acertando novamente o herói que ao receber tamanho dano cai de joelhos quase perdendo a consciência.  
\- A. Ainda não. – Disse o guerreiro de branco que buscava forças para se levantar. – A Specto Beam só resta apenas um tiro... – Ele voltou em seguida para sua posição de ataque. - É preciso encontrar o verdadeiro, pois eu acredito que derrotando o verdadeiro as cópias somem. – Os olhos dourados surgiam subitamente do seu capacete. – Visão Ótica. – o visor escaneava clone por clone até finalmente encontrar o monstro original.  
\- É aquele ali. – Spectoria sacou sua espada. – ZANTETSUKEN. - Lentamente a mesma luz branca de anteriormente banhava a espada do herói. – Você já era monstro...SPECTO BEAM... FULL CHARGE. – um tiro carregado mais potente saiu da pistola laser do herói acertando o verdadeiro, o tiro certeiro fez que os demais clones desaparecessem por completo.  
\- Miserável você descobriu o meu segredo. – Disse Oznah após receber o tiro carregado certeiro e com algumas dificuldades de se mover.  
Em seguida Specoria já avançava em direção ao seu adversário. – Esse é meu ataque final... SPECTO DYNAMIC. - Uma lâmina energética branca rodeava a espada durante o corte vertical, o golpe finalizador dividiu o monstro em dois por um momento e em seguida o mesmo explodiu.   
No entanto ainda restava as duas kunoichis que apenas observavam o combate entre Spectoria e Oznah.  
  
\- Maldito homem da armadura branca . – Disse uma das vilãs que estavam prontas para lutar contra o herói mas elas receberam um aviso telepático da imperatriz maligna.  
\- Kunoichi 1 e Kunoichi 2, recuem por agora. – Disse Alcmena por telepatia.  
  
Elas obedecem ao chamado da imperatriz a segunda Kunoichi de cabelos pretos encarou o herói e disse- Homem da armadura branca... Oznah era apenas um de nossos peões mas não pense que terá a mesma sorte quando os generais de Zayga chegarem.   
\- Não terá a mesma sorte na próxima vez, pois essa não é toda a força do nosso império. – respondeu a Kunoichi de cabelos castanhos e em seguida as duas desapareciam como se fosse mágica.  
Após a luta árdua, o herói desfazia sua transformação e então sua antiga colega de trabalho correu até o ex-policial ao mesmo tempo em que Kazama andava em direção aos dois.  
  
\- A.Aoi san.  
\- Ainda é inacreditável tudo isso. – Disse sua antiga colega.  
-É natural, mas pedimos que você guarde segredo sobre o que viu. – Disse Kazama.  
\- S.Sem problemas.  
\- Chefe Kazama... Aquelas duas mulheres disseram que os generais ainda não vieram a esse planeta.  
\- Eles são bem perigosos Watanuki, mais do que você imagina... Aquele monstro que você derrotou é criança perto deles.  
\- Eu imagino.  
-Vamos retornar a base... nossos engenheiros ainda estão construindo Taros. Vai precisar da ajuda dele para as próximas lutas.  
\- Quem? – Perguntou Aoi.  
  
 **Narração:**  A luta contra o monstro Zayga ninja Oznah pode ter tido sucesso , mas a batalha apenas começou e os generais do império estão para chegar. Continue firme Uchuu Senshi Spectoria.  
  
 ****つづく...**  
[[Encerramento]](http://youtu.be/1F6rnRYkzPc)**  
  
[Próximo episódio]  
  
Finalmente os generais de Zayga chegam a terra. Nag e Shogantsu decidem ir desafiar Spectoria e durante o desafio algo terrível acontece. Conseguirá Spectoria escapar do perigo?  
  
 **In the next chapter soon…**


	3. Cap03 – A armadilha dos generais!

  
  
[Local: Nave do império Zayga]

Narração: A luta contra o monstro Zayga ninja Oznah pode ter tido sucesso , mas a batalha apenas começou e os generais do império estão para chegar. Finalmente dois dos generais de elite do império Zayga chegaram, eles são...  
  
Os Zagoydes abriam passagem para a entrada dos vilões, um era um homem alto de cabelos espetados, tinha um colante cinza e carregava um machado além de vestir uma armadura branca, o outro tinha uma armadura similar a do homem alto, mas era um pouco mais baixo, tinha cabelos até a nuca e estava com uma espada e um escudo além de calçar botas pretas. O homem do machado se chama Nag e o espadachim se chamava Shogantsu.  
  
\- Enfim vocês dois chegaram, Nag e Shogantsu. – Disse Alcmena que estava sentada em seu trono.  
\- Estou ansioso em saber qual o sujeito você quer que eu corte a cabeça com o meu machado, senhorita Alcmena. – Disse o grande homem reverenciando a vilã.

 

**[[Abertura]](http://youtu.be/tJCtp007LRg) **

Cap03 – A armadilha dos generais!

[Local: Nave do império Zayga]

\- O “homem da armadura branca.” – Disse Alcmena.  
\- E quem é ele?- Perguntou o espadachim.  
\- Surgiu recentemente para interferir nos planos da ressurreição do nosso imperador.  
\- Como disse anteriormente. – O grandalhão se levanta. – Eu Nag, cortarei a cabeça desse “homem da armadura branca”.  
\- Senhorita Alcmena, por favor. – Shogantsu então tomou a frente de seu companheiro de batalhe e pediu de joelhos reverenciando a vilã. – Deixe que eu Shogantsu acabe com esse homem da armadura branca.  
\- Sem essa, eu falei primeiro. – Resmungou Nag.  
\- Muito bom ver o entusiasmo dos dois. – Disse a vilã.  
Uma voz misteriosa interrompe a conversa com uma pergunta. – Não seria mais prudente, os dois irem ao mesmo tempo e depois na hora tirarem na sorte?  
\- Essa voz... – O espadachim reconheceu o autor da voz e então virou em direção a voz conhecida. – Então você também retornou Sciffer.  
O autor da voz apareceu diante dos Três vilões, ele na realidade é o terceiro general Sciffer, conhecido como o general mais estrategista do império, ele estava com uma armadura azul com alguns detalhes pretos e usava um tapa olho.  
  
\- Já faz tempo, senhorita Alcmena. – Sciffer caminhou alguns passos até para perto do trono da vilã e em seguida a reverenciou. – Após anos de estudo sobre o mundo dos humanos, posso afirmar que apesar das poluições, a água da terra é ideal para a ressurreição do nosso imperador, está interessada em mais detalhes no relatório enquanto estive “convivendo” no mundo dos humanos, senhorita Alcmena?  
\- Mais tarde, mas a sua ideia de Nag e Shogantsu irem ao mesmo tempo, eliminar o homem da armadura branca será um espetáculo interessante então. Vocês dois... – Ela ordenou olhando para seus capangas. - Vão logo trazer a cabeça do “homem da armadura branca”.  
\- Sim, Senhorita Alcmena. – Os dois gerais gritaram em uníssono ao reverenciar a vilã ao mesmo tempo, quando estavam indo cruzar a porta de saída, O homem de tapa olho chama por Nag que virou em direção ao Sciffer e pergunta. – O que foi Sciffer?  
\- Quero que use esses dois aqui. – O vilão de armadura azul e preta lhe deu duas pequenas capsulas brancas.O homem de machado se assustou e perguntou. – É sério isso? São dois Giga Zaygas.  
\- Quero ter certeza de uma coisa então, quero que os use sem hesitar.

 

[Base da Metal Force, momentos depois]  
O local era uma base militar, cheia de equipamentos modernos, no local tinha inúmeros homens ajudando na construção de uma nave branca. Na base estavam Watanuki, Kazama e a “nova integrante” recém chegada Aoi.  
  
\- Seja bem vinda a nossa base secreta da MF. – Disse Kazama.  
\- Er, obrigada, eu acho. – Disse a moça policial.  
\- Zayga com certeza vai começar a pegar um pouco pesado daqui pra frente. – Disse o chefe da MF. – Para nos prevenirmos por agora, temos que concluir essa nave.  
\- Fala de Taros? – Questionou Watanuki.  
\- Isso, irá precisar muito dele nas próximas batalhas. Se minha hipótese estiver correta eles vão mandar perigos dos bem grandes e... – O alarme tocou bem alto indicando que havia perigo pela cidade.  
\- É Zayga. – O ex policial fechou os punhos enfurecido.  
Ao ligarem o monitor eles veem os dois generais junto de alguns soldados razos, Zagoydes destruindo tudo ao redor e chamando pelo “homem da armadura branca”.  
\- Esses malditos estão me chamando pra briga, bom, é o que vão ter. – O herói estava indo aos vilões até ser interrompido por Kazama que diz. – Espere Watanuki, está na cara que pode ser uma armadilha, além disso, esses dois generais são mais perigosos do que você pode imaginar.  
\- A minha prioridade é salvar as pessoas, não me importo se agora for uma armadilha ou algo assim.  
\- Imaginei que iria dizer isso, então, salve quantos civis você puder enquanto os engenheiros da MF concluam logo Taros. – O ex-policial ia embora da base em seguida.

 

[Comercial]

 

Há muitos anos atrás, surgia em nossa TV um seriado como nenhum outro... Cinco jovens arriscavam suas vidas para proteger a Terra do temível Império Gozzma, utilizando o poder dos cinco grandes animais lendários... Esses heróis se apresentavam como Esquadrão Relâmpago Changeman e eles venceram a invasão... Aproximadamente 20 anos após, uma nova ameaça surge e a Força Terrena precisa escolher novamente cinco bravos guerreiros para defender a Terra...

Uma fanficton de Lanthys Lionheart em homenagem ao saudoso Esquadrão Relâmpago, com vocês, Esquadrão Relâmpago NeoChangeman! Na página Nipo Heroes.

[/Comercial]

[Em alguma rua de Tóquio]

As destruições continuavam por toda parte até que o homem de machado questionou. – Mas será que esse homem de armadura banca vem?  
\- Creio que daqui a pouco deve vir. – Respondeu Shogantsu.  
\- Bom, ele vindo ou não a diversão está boa aqui. – Nag fatiou um civil ao meio que estava fugindo. – Todos esses gritos desses humanos de sofrimento, dor e medo me fascinam.  
Com o seu machado o vilão cortava mais e mais cabeças de civis inocentes em sua volta, parecia não haver mais esperanças para os terráqueos.  
\- Isso, gritem, chorem, esperneiem. – O grandalhão ia usar seu machado novamente mas dessa vez ele do nada é atropelado por trás e jogado para longe rolando ao chão por um carro branco futurista com o logotipo “MF” desenhado nas portas.  
\- Esse carro, deve ser ele. – Disse o espadachim que só olhava o homem da amadura branca saindo do carro. – Até que enfim chegou, “homem da armadura branca”.  
  
\- Malditos generais de Zayga. – Spectoria disse furioso.  
\- Somente assim para chamar a sua atenção “homem da armadura branca”, embora isso seja contra os meus princípios. - respondeu o espadachim.  
\- Sacrificar inocentes e ainda quer vir falar de princípios? Seus miseráveis, eu farei com que paguem por tudo que andam fazendo.  
\- Quero ver se é durão como dizem, “homem da armadura branca”.  
O vilão estava se posicionando para o ataque, mas antes que tomasse a iniciativa, Nag corre primeiro em direção ao herói e grita furioso. – Maldito “homem da armadura branca”, eu Nag, general dos guerreiros de elite do império Zayga serei seu adversário.  
\- Espere Nag. – Disse Shogantsu que já via seu companheiro trocando golpes básicos com o herói e já ficava emburrado. – Seu trapaceiro de merda, nem tiramos a sorte pra ver quem iria primeiro, bom, vou ficar assistindo por enquanto.  
A luta prosseguia com a vantagem do vilão e seu machado, a cada machadada fazia com que saísse inúmeras faíscas da armadura de Spectoria.  
\- O que foi isso é tudo? – Nag continuava com as machadadas. – Não acredito que alguém como você, tenha derrotado o monstro ninja.  
O homem de machado deu uma machadada vertical, mas o herói defendeu o ataque com sua espada e a colisão do golpe fez com que abrisse aos poucos um buraco no chão.  
\- Droga. – Disse Spectoria sendo pressionado. – A Zantetsuken não vai aguentar por muito tempo, eu preciso arrumar uma chance de contra atacar.  
O vilão ia dar outra machadada vertical e então o metal hero percebeu uma abertura e disse. – Uma abertura... Specto Beam! – Ele caiu um pouco para trás propositalmente e atira com sua pistola laser na mão direita do vilão que acabou perdendo um pouco o equilíbrio do seu machado e faz com que sua arma caísse no chão, Nag começou a sentir dores em sua mão direita e o herói aproveita o momento de distração acertando uma voadora de dois pés no peitoral do grandalhão que o faz rolar no chão.  
\- Maldito “homem da armadura branca.” – Nag tentou se levantar.  
\- Bem feito por trapacear. – Disse Shogantsu olhando para seu companheiro, logo em seguida olhou para o herói e o encarava dizendo. – Muito bom “homem da armadura branca”, contra atacou Nag de maneira formidável, mas agora seu adversário sou eu.  
Novamente o espadachim se posicionou enquanto Spectoria pegou sua espada e aos poucos se posicionava também. Ambos estavam se encarando por um momento até novamente serem interrompidos pelo grito de Nag.  
\- Sem essa Shogantsu, eu ainda não terminei. – com sua mão esquerda ele então retirou de seu bolso as duas capsulas misteriosas que ganhou do terceiro general de Zayga e diz. – “Homem da armadura branca”, Você feriu a minha mão direita, agora eu fiquei puto. – Ele arremessou as duas capsulas que aos poucos brilhavam e cresciam.  
\- Nag, isso é...  
\- Isso mesmo, são dois Giga Zaygas.  
\- O quê? – O herói perguntou sem entender enquanto via as cada uma das duas capsulas gigantes se transformando em um monstro gigante diferente. Um era parecido com um tatú, todo forte e o outro era todo magro, verde e parecia um ogro e carregava um tronco grosso de madeira. Os dois tinham formas humanoides apesar de gigantes e enquanto os monstros focavam Spectoria como alvo, os dois generais haviam aproveitado a chance para irem embora e deixar o resto com os dois Giga Zaygas.  
  
  
\- Mas que ... – Spectoria não conseguia nem sequer completar sua fala ao ver aqueles dois monstros gigantes. – “É melhor esse Taros ficar pronto agora.”.  
O monstro Tatu chuta o chão e inúmeras pedras gigantes vinham em direção ao herói, Spectoria se defendeu de uma delas quebrando-a em pedaços com um poderoso soco de mão direita, em seguida pulava para ambos os lados para desviar dos ataques verticais do ogro gigante, o herói pouco depois aproveitou uma brecha do Giga Zayga Ogro para tentar contra atacar com sua pistola laser.  
\- Specto Beam. – Gritou o herói ao atirar com sua pistola laser, no entanto o tiro laser causou pouquíssimo dano na cabeça do inimigo saindo apenas pequenas faíscas. – O Specto Beam não funcionou e não tenho agora como me esconder e usar o full charge.  
O Giga Zayga Tatu arremessou um prédio inteiro em direção ao Metal Hero, pelo tamanho do prédio não havia como desviar porque Spectoria já estava cercado pelo outro monstro gigante.  
Após a colisão do prédio arremessado ao chão, levantou uma imensa cortina de fumaça enquanto os dois inimigos apenas ficava parados olhando.

[[Música tema]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CyXDM3Wl6rg)

Aproximadamente Quarenta minutos se passou e o herói conseguiu sair dos destroços “ileso”, sua armadura ficou um avariada e estava com poucas forças, mas estava vivo.Enquanto os monstros estavam destruindo a cidade, Spectoria permaneceu escondido para que não fosse visto pelos inimigos.  
\- AINDA NÃO ACABOU. – Gritou o herói de branco nervoso naquele momento, pouco depois ele respirou um pouco e se acalmava e comentou consigo mesmo. - Que porcaria, como é que vou deter dois bichos desses? – Porem, quando tudo parecia estar perdido, seu comunicador que estava em seu braço esquerdo começou a tocar. Spectoria ativou o comunicador e uma pequena imagem holográfica de Kazama foi projetada para conversar com o herói. – Chefe Kazama.

\- E aí, o que achou do nível desses gigantes?  
\- Impossível fazer alguma coisa agora.  
\- Isso é obvio, mas terá como reagir se você ativar o código secreto no bracelete.  
\- O quê?  
\- Ative o código numérico 5 5 5 e aperte o botão de confirmar!  
\- Código? Espere, quer dizer que...  
\- Isso mesmo, Taros está concluído, não se preocupe em saber como pilotá-lo, o sistema irá interagir com o capacete da armadura Spectoria com ondas vindo diretas de seu cérebro, use o código que te falei e chame por Taros.  
\- Ok. – Spectoria desliga o comunicador e digita o código mencionado.

**** 5 5 5 ****

\- TAROOOOOOS! – Gritou o herói.

A nave branca que estava na base secreta da MF apareceu em seguida, os monstros olharam a nave e andavam em direção a ela, A nave automaticamente atirou um poderoso raio laser azul em cada monstro que tomaram um dano considerável e caíram no chão, em seguida o herói deu um salto enorme em direção a parte debaixo da nave que automaticamente abria embaixo uma porta de entrada que o levou direto para a cabine de controle principal, ao sentar-se na cabine, um painel eletrônico escaneou o capacete de Spectoria reconhecendo o usuário. Em seguida o monitor automaticamente liga mostrando Kazama entrando em contato.  
\- Spectoria, Taros possui o modo robô, ative-o pela sua voz dizendo “Formação Robô Taros”.  
\- Entendi. – Então o herói gritou da maneira heroica. – Formação Robô Taros!  
A nave sofreu uma transformação em pleno ar mudando aos poucos de forma para um robô gigante humanoide de armadura branca, em seu elmo tinha uma pedra vermelha brilhante e seus olhos eram amarelos.  
  
Os dois Giga Zaygas iam em direção ao robô gigante que andava em linha reta, o combate desigual começou com Taros acertando um soco no peitoral do monstro tatu , em seguida com o braço esquerdo defendeu a “paulada” do monstro ogro e o robô acertou um chute na barriga do ogro , o ataque certeiro foi tão forte que o fez rolar ao chão.  
Em seguida o humanoide mecânico desferiu uma sequencia de golpes básicos no tatu gigante, a cada golpe fazia sair faíscas em volta. Após receber diversos golpes, o Giga Zayga Tatu saltou agilmente para trás para fugir temporariamente e então assumiu rapidamente uma postura defensiva e depois se “encolheu” todo se “transformando” em uma bola que foi rolando e uma velocidade absurda em direção ao robô gigante.  
Taros recebeu o golpe certeiro enquanto o monstro Ogro estava de pé correndo em direção ao seu adversário que apesar de receber o golpe da “bolinha”, o gigante guerreiro “abraçou” a bola gigante e se manteve em pé. O monstro Ogro tentava acertar pauladas em seu inimigo que só resistia bravamente os ataques traiçoeiros.  
\- Esse meu novo amigo é demais. – respondeu Spectoria que em seguida fez seu robô levantar a “bola” ao alto, isso fez com que o monstro Ogro se desengonçasse indo para trás e caísse no chão. Após isso, enterra com tudo o monstro tatu de cabeça no chão. – Taros Power Bomb!  
Após a manobra de luta livre, Taros chutou o adversário com tudo em direção ao ogro gigante que faz com que os dois monstros rolassem juntos ao chão, ao mesmo tempo em que o peitoral do poderoso gigante guerreiro se abria mostrando um canhão laser que estava já carregando um tiro laser.  
\- Taros Beam! – Gritou Spectoria  
Um raio laser cumprido saiu do canhão indo em direção aos dois inimigos, o golpe especial fez com que desintegrasse os dois monstros em um único tiro certeiro deixando evidente a vitória do herói.  
Após a árdua luta, Spectoria fica exausto na cabine eletrônica de seu robô.  
\- Ufa...acabou!  
[/parando a música]

O monitor da cabine liga novamente mostrando de novo o chefe Kazama que disse para o herói. – Vejo que entendeu a importância de Taros nas lutas contra o império Zayga.  
\- Verdade, mas... - O herói buscava folego naquele momento. – Como sabia que Zayga também tem monstros gigantes?  
\- Um dia irei lhe contar tudo com mais calma, é uma promessa, mas até lá, só peço que continue confiando em mim.  
\- Justo.

**Narração:** surge um novo companheiro de batalha para nosso herói, seu nome é Taros. Mas como o chefe Kazama sabe sobre Zayga? Que mistérios envolvem Kazama e o império Zayga? A guerra contra o império maligno apenas está começando. Continue firme Uchuu Senshi Spectoria.

****つづく...**  
[[Encerramento]](http://youtu.be/1F6rnRYkzPc)  
**  
[Próximo episódio]

Zayga sofre outra derrota, Sciffer é questionado sobre o sacrifício de dois Giga Zaygas enquanto Shogantsu discute com Nag, então Shogantsu decide ele mesmo desafiar nosso herói para um duelo deixando claro que não quer interrupções ou ajuda. Que desfecho levará esse duelo sangrento? Não percam o próximo episodio de Spectoria

**In the next chapter soon…**

 

Cast:

Hiromufi Araki - Watanuki Inui / Spectoria  
Maari - Policial Aoi Lisa  
Ken Watanabe - Ryo Kazama (Boss)  
Natsuki Okamoto - Alcmena  
Takuji Kawakubo - Shogantsu  
Takehisa Takayama - Nag  
Ryoko Hirosue - Kunoichi 1  
Aoi Miyazaki - Kunoichi 2  
Matsumoto Jun - Sciffer


End file.
